Little Amu
by MegamiTenshiHime
Summary: Amu wishes for a happier childhood. The next moment, she turns into a little girl again! She's adorable as an angel and VERY hyperactive. Can Amu's friends handle the tiny pinkette? Read to find out!
1. Sighing a lot Amu?

**Suteneko: Okay no offense to the writers but….**

**I'M REALLY TICKED THAT NONE OF THE AMU BABY STORIEDS HAVE BEEN FINISHED/ UPDATED AT ALL!**

**Ikuto: Wow, 3 stories in one day, she's on a roll.**

**Utau: Or very bored.**

**Suteneko: *pulls Utau's right pigtail making Utau screech in pain* Say something?**

**Utau: No! No! I'm sorry!**

**Suteneko: *let's go* I just happen to be very enthusiastic today. Is that odd?**

**Everyone: *shakes head vigorously***

**Suteneko: Alright then! Utau do the disclaimer!**

**Utau: AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

Amu sighed as she lazily twirled the pen in her hand. The Guardians looked at each other with worry clearly written in their faces.

_What is with her today?_

"Yo Guardians!"

That loud greeting made everyone's heads turn to see Kukai and the Tsukiyomi siblings behind him. Tadase smiled and greeted them with a nod;

"Souma-kun, Ikuto-nissan and Utau-chan. Good afternoon."

The three teens nodded in return. Kukai ran over and ruffled Amu's hair;

"Yo Hinamori! How's the training going?"

Amu sighed in response which made Kukai frown before he could ask what was wrong, Utau did. Again, Amu sighed in reply. Utau raised an eyebrow, turned to her brother and gave him a knowing look;

"You know what to do."

Ikuto nodded and smirked. He went over to Amu and licked her cheek. Amu turned to Ikuto and stared at him for a moment before yawning and twirling her pen again. Several eyes widened in disbelief.

_For Amu not to yell at Ikuto for that…_

_Something must be wrong!_

Miki who was watching all this, sighed and announced;

"Amu-chan, there's a 70% off shoe sale at your favourite shoe store at the mall."

Amu jumped out of her seat and was about to run to the mall until Miki talked again;

"I was joking."

Amu turned and glared at her blue chara, "Not funny."

The artist just snickered in response;

"Yes it is."

Utau placed a hand on Amu's shoulder; "You okay?"

"You seemed pretty depressed." Ikuto added.

Amu blinked, "Huh? Oh It's nothing guys. It's not something to stress over."

Rima calmly took a sip of a her hot cocoa;

"Well it is something to stress over, considering Ikuto just licked your cheek and all you did was yawn."

_That's because I didn't have the energy to yell at the stupid hentai!_

"I'm just a bit tired that's all."

Nagi raised an eyebrow, "From what exactly?"

Amu slumped back in her chair and sighed, "You wouldn't understand."

This action infuriated Utau which caused Amu to receive a smack to the head from the blonde singer.

"Ow! What the fuck Utau!"

"Stop sighing like that damn it! It's freaking me out!"

Amu looked away angrily and muttered; "You wouldn't understand anyway."

Utau folded her arms and challenged;

"Try us."

Amu looked at her blonde friend for a moment before leaning back in her chair and folding her arms as well;

"Fine."

In their chairs, the Guardians leaned forward to listen.

"Alright, when I was a kid...

**Suteneko: Cliffy!**

**Ikuto: I like this story already.**

**Amu: You would hentai.**

**Ikuto: Please review**


	2. When Amu was a kid

**Suteneko: Hey guys! I've got a surprise!**

**Ikuto: A surprise!**

**Suteneko: Meet my chara, Cho!**

***Cho comes out from my hair* **

**Cho has ****black hair, golden-bronze skin and almond eyes. She was dressed in pink chiffon short sleeved lace dress with a white headband on her head violet flower in her hair and wears ankle-strap white heels. She also has dark purple butterfly wings on her back. **

**(See more on my profile)**

**Utau: When did you-?**

**Suteneko: This morning.**

**Tadase: What does her egg look like?**

**Suteneko: The egg was light pink with a dark purple silhouette of a butterfly on it.**

**Cho: It's very nice to meet you.**

**Ikuto: She's too polite to be Suteneko's chara.**

**Cho:*laughs lightly* I was born from Sharmila-chan's dream to be ****more confident and girly.**

**Suteneko: Cho? Please call me Mila-chan instead. I only allow my school friends to call me Shammy. And I want you to call me by a special name because you're special.**

**Cho: Hai, Mila-chan.**

**Tadase: How about Cho do the disclaimer?**

**Suteneko: Good idea Tadase! Cho? Pay attention, next time, you get to do the disclaimer okay?**

**Cho: Hai.**

**Suteneko: Tadase, the disclaimer if you will!**

**Tadase: AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

"Alright, when I was a kid, my parents were hardly ever home so my older cousin, Suu always took care of me. Don't get me wrong, I like my cousin and I don't have any problems with him but I just wish my parents could spend more time with me. At school, nobody paid attention to me either, nobody even came close to me so I had no friends. And then Ami was born, Suu-niichan, my cousin left to study in Paris so he can fulfill his dream to become a pâtissier so we didn't have a babysitter anymore. My parents changed their hours so they could take care of us. But because Ami was just born, my parents spent more time with her and paid little attention to me. It made me jealous and annoyed. Every time if they did something with Ami, I would scowl/frown and they would notice it then and ask me what was wrong. I just shrugged it off and left and that's when my Cool & Spicy character started to form. Eventually, the jealousy and annoyance I have for my sister grew so much that my Cool & Spicy character just clicked in whenever I'm around my family or at school which made me seem more unsociable than ever."

Yaya's eyes widened, "So Amu-chi felt like I did with Tsubasa."

Amu nodded and continued, "Yesterday was Ami's birthday. My parents decorated the entire house for her and gave her a huge cake and everything. My birthdays however were VERY different, I still had cake and things but they weren't as extravagant as Ami's birthdays. There are times when I wished I could just be myself around them and maybe even be spoiled by them once in a while."

Unconsciously, Amu's right hand started to finger the Humpty Lock;

"I just wish I had a childhood where I could be myself with a family and friends."

At that moment, a large flash of light came off the Humpty Lock and engulfed Amu.

"Amu!" they called out.

The light became even brighter and blinded them all when it died out, their eyes bulged out. Standing before them on the chair where Amu was, was a blushing little girl about the size of a 5 year-old with pink hair and large honey coloured eyes, wrapping herself in what seems to be Amu's white school blouse. The rest of Amu's uniform was on the stool around the little girl's feet.

Amu's charas eyes went as wide as dinner plates;

"AMU-CHAN IS A LITTLE GIRL! OMG!"

**Suteneko: Woot! That was long enough for the fans don't you think?**

**Amu: You made me sound so bitter.**

**Suteneko: Sorry, it just made more sense to me that it was your reason behind your Cool & Spicy character.**

**Amu: I guess you have a point….**

**Chou: Dear fans of Mila-chan, please review and wish my bearer a happy weekend in Malaysia. Thank you very much. *smiles***


	3. Damn her cuteness!

**Suteneko: *STILL ASLEEP***

**Utau: Will she ever wake up?**

**Kairi: Probably at the end of the story. This is the last story to update after all.**

**Utau: I see. Anyway, AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

Summary

Unconsciously, Amu's right hand started to finger the Humpty Lock;

"I just wish I had a childhood where I could be myself with a family and friends."

At that moment, a large flash of light came off the Humpty Lock and engulfed Amu.

"Amu!" they called out.

The light became even brighter and blinded them all when it died out, their eyes bulged out. Standing before them on the chair where Amu was, was a blushing little girl about the size of a 5 year-old with pink hair and large honey coloured eyes, wrapping herself in what seems to be Amu's white school blouse. The rest of Amu's uniform was on the stool around the little girl's feet.

Amu's charas eyes went as wide as dinner plates;

"AMU-CHAN IS A LITTLE GIRL! OMG!"

* * *

Everyone couldn't believe their eyes,

Amu

Has

Turned

Into

A

Little

Girl

_How the hell is that possible?_

Amu broke the silence; "Miki-chan could you draw me some new clothes to wear? These are a little big." Amu's blush intensified as she wrapped her blouse closer around herself.

Miki slapped herself and snapped back to reality;

"Right!"

_When did she ever call me Miki-chan anyway?_

Shaking the thought away, Miki started to sketch furiously in her sketchbook. She drew 2 designs and showed them to Amu.

"What do you think Amu-chan? Which one do you want to wear?"

Amu smiled, "I like them and I want to wear the first one."

Miki nodded and swished her paintbrush to the right then to the left then finally to the centre;

"Drew, Draw, Drawn!"

In a flurry of colours, Amu dropped her blouse as the clothes Miki designed for her dressed themselves on her. Amu opened her eyes and squealed; "Kawai! Arigato Miki-chan!"

She jumped off the chair and ran towards the pool in the centre of the Royal Garden. A wide happy smile spread across Amu's face when she saw her reflection in the water, she twirled, pleased with her outfit.

Miki gave herself a pat on the back. Glad that she was able to make Amu so happy. Everyone else however was blushing at Amu's cuteness.

SHE

IS

SO

DAMN

ADORABLE!

Amu was dressed in a button up black blouse with puffy sleeves and jagged hem at the bottom of it and a long checkered skirt with a black cross pattern at the bottom that went down to her knees. Around her neck was a separate black collar where she wore a large red tie, that blocked the buttons of her top from view. Amu also wore black shoes, fishnet leggings and thigh-high black socks with lace at the top and matching gloves. A part of Amu's hair is tied in a ponytail in the back with a red ribbon. (Picture on profile)

When Amu finally stopped twirling, she turns around and smiles at the blushing teens( similar to the smile Amu puts on when she chara changes with Dia in episode 112), making their blush disappear and a small smile to form on their faces.

_She looks so happy…_

Suddenly right before them, Amu disappeared!

But before they could even start to panic, they noticed that Kukai's right pant leg was being tugged, they looked down and saw Amu with a huge smile on her face. Kukai looked down at her in shock.

_How did she-?_

"Kukai nii chan, could you play with me please?"

Oh crap, Amu was giving me the toddler look. Now, Yaya has pulled this one on Kukai several times to get him to play with her when they were younger but the one who was giving him the look now was a younger Amu. She was adorable and simply someone he couldn't refuse.

Kukai cracked a smile on his face as he picked up Amu and carried her in his arms;

"Sure Amu, anything for you."

Amu smiled back at him while Tadase raised a questioning eyebrow at his long-time best friend;

_Since when did her ever call her by name? He always called her by Hinamori…_

Yaya waved her hands in the air attracting everyone's attention, "I want to play with Amu-tan too!"

Rima raised an eyebrow, "Since when did you call Amu Amu-tan?"

"Since just now! Cause Amu-chi is now a baby which makes her cuter now! And cute girls should be called -tan!"

"Her reasoning doesn't make sense at all" the teens thought in unison.

"Anyway, Tadase, Yaya & I will take Amu out to play. Once Amu tires out we'll come back."

Tadase nodded and with that the two brunettes & the tiny pinkette began making their way out of the Royal Garden.

Amu waved goodbye;

"Bye Minna! I'll come back later!"

The pinkette's friends smiled at this and waved back.

Once they were gone, Tadase started to speak;

"You all now what we must do now."

They all nodded. They needed a plan and now it's time to start making one.

**Kairi: Finally! I'm done!**

**Suteneko: Thanks for all your help.**

**Chou: Mila-chan! You're awake! When did you wake up?**

**Suteneko: A few minutes ago I guess? By the way Kairi? **

**Kairi: Yes? **

**Suteneko: Sorry about making you do all this and the kiss thing….**

**I just do stuff like that when I'm sleepy.**

**Kairi: It's fine. I'm glad you're better.**

**Suteneko: And to show my gratitude, I'll make a KaiAmu fic to thank you.**

**Ikuto: No! Make Amuto!**

**Suteneko: *kicks Ikuto in the shin* No, this is to thank Kairi.**

**Kairi: You don't have to do that.**

**Suteneko: I want to. It's called, "Kairi's Present To Amu" A songfic using, Jonas Brothers's When You Look Me In The Eyes. Watch out for it!**

**Musashi: Please review**


	4. Plans & what? An X Egg?

**Suteneko: Ohay Minna!**

**BabyAmu: Hi Neko-Neechan!**

**Suteneko: *picks up Amu***

**Hi Amu! How are you today?**

**BabyAmu: Great! Can I do the disclaimer please?**

**Suteneko: Sure you can!**

**BabyAmu: AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

**Suteneko: Little Amu is so cute!**

* * *

Summary

Amu waved goodbye;

"Bye Minna. I'll come back later!"

The pinkette's friends smiled at this and waved back.

Once they were gone, Tadase started to speak;

"You all now what we must do now."

They all nodded. They needed a plan and now it's time to start making one.

* * *

Tadase started talking first, "Ok first thing does anyone have any idea how Amu-chan ended up like this?"

Ikuto raised his hand, "I do. The Humpty Lock & the Dumpty Key were both made with the dreams and wishes of children in mind."

Rima raised an eyebrow, "Interesting but that doesn't' explain how Amu turned into a little kid."

Ikuto frowned at the girl before him, "Could you wait little girl? I'm getting there."

Rima snorted in response

_What did I ever do to get this girl mad at me?_

"Anyway, remember when Amu's hand was on the Humpty Lock earlier?"

Nagi's face scrunched up in concentration as he spoke, "Amu-chan was wishing that she had a childhood where she could be herself with family and friends."

Ikuto nodded, "The Humpty Lock reacted to her wish and turned Amu into a 5 year old, giving Amu a chance to live a happy childhood."

Tadase asked "But then how are we going to turn her back?"

"Maybe if Ikuto wished on the Dumpty Key to turn Amu back?" suggested Utau

Ikuto blinked as he slowly spoke, "It might just work."

Tadase nodded, "Now that we have a plan, we can get started on other essentials."

"Other essentials?" Utau questioned

"Yes, we don't know how long Amu-chan is going to stay like this so we need to be prepared."

"Tadase, we already have a plan don't we? So why do we need other things?"

"For all we know, Ikuto-nissan, the plan might not work"

"True…"

"Anyway, you & Utau chan will go to the mall and but some toys/coloring books to keep Amu-chan occupied. Fujisaki-kun & Mashiro-san, you two will make something for Amu-chan in the kitchen and bring it back here for her to eat."

"And what are you going to do Hotori-kun?"

"I'll be constructing the second plan."

Ikuto raised an eyebrow but he shrugged it off and followed everyone else out of the Garden.

Once everyone was gone, Tadase pulled out his hand phone and made a 4 way call, "Sanjo-san, Nikaidou-sensei & Founding King, I need your help."

* * *

Under the large oak tree, Kukai & Yaya were lying down under its shade, panting heavily, exhausted after playing with Amu for only 15 minutes.

Amu however was playing with the charas.

_Since when was Amu this energetic?_

Suddenly a certain pinkette ran over to Kukai and jumped on top of him, making the poor guy's stomach ache.

Kukai looked up to see, Amu's smiling face.

"Yes?"

"Can we go back now, Nii-san? I'm hungry."

Kukai pried the little girl off him and carried her in his arms, "Sure"

Suddenly the charas screamed out; "X Egg!"

Amu's eyes widened, she jumped out of Kukai's arms and ran to her charas;

"Take me to the X Egg!"

Yaya suddenly alert, sat up immediately and together with Kukai, they ran over to Amu, "No! Amu-chan you're small and you can get hurt!"

"But I can't leave the egg alone! Its sad and I HAVE to help it!"

Kukai's eyes widened

_These words where have I felt this sudden feeling before?_

**"_Are there really good or bad eggs in people's hearts?"_**

_That's right…_

My first training session with Amu, when I mentioned that she might have to destroy X Eggs, she said that. I could never shake off that feeling. I always felt it whenever I heard her say something inspiring or encouraging to the people she were saving at the moment/saved. That's probably when I first started to like her.

"Ok but we'll come with you."

"What? But Kukai-"

"Don't worry Yaya, with us with her, she won't get hurt!"

Amu nodded; "With Nii-san & Yaya-chan beside me, I'll be okay!"

Yaya tilted her head in confusion;

"Amu-tan, I'm older than you so why do you-?

"Because Yaya-chan acts more like a baby than a nee-chan."

At hearing that, Kukai and the charas exploded with laughter. Yaya however pouted at the little girl. Before she could say something though, Ran's outburst interrupted her and Ran pointed her finger upwards;

"Minna! Look!"

When they did, they saw the X Egg was above them, floating.

"Ran, Let's Go!"

Ran looked at Amu confused, "What?"

Amu brought her hands to her chest and performed her signature sign,

"Watashi no kokoro, unrokku!"

The Humpty Lock glowed and released a bright pink light, engulfing Amu & Ran in the process, transforming them into…

"Chara Nari- Amulet Heart!"

Everyone's eyes widened, the chara nari was different than before.

Amu's outfit consisted of a bodysuit and a dress on top. The light pink coloured body suit was sleeveless with dark pink rims and on the shorts, it is folded up and clasped together with 2 buttons. The dress is red and the skirt has very big frills. At the front of the skirt, a portion of the skirt is cut away and you can see the shorts. The top part of the dress is also sleeveless and has 2 straps to hold the dress in place and the dress is clasped together with a piece of fabric with 6 buttons on. The dress has dark pink rims.

The boots are light pink and have red fabric clasped on the top of them like the front of the dress. They are attached onto the shoe by six buttons and goes around the whole boot. Amu's hat is again light pink but with a large piece of red fabric on the front. It is clasped together on the side with 3 buttons and lastly, the gloves are dark pink.

(Link to the costume available on profile)

Everyone blushed.

It's gothic but so so…

KAWAI!

**BabyAmu: Yay! I transformed!**

**Ikuto: *blushing furiously* Why does she have to be so cute?**

**BabyAmu: Did you say something?**

**Ikuto: *shakes head vigorously***

**Utau: So why did you use one of the costumes form CardCaptor Sakura?**

**Suteneko: Because the outfits are adorable and fit Amu perfectly? **

**Plus the anime is so cute!**

**Utau: Anime freak…**

**BabyAmu: Please review!**

**Ikuto & Utau: **

***IN MIND***

**SO CUTE!**


	5. A New Outfit!

**Suteneko: Ohay Minna!**

**LittleAmu: Hi!**

**Suteneko: *hugs LittleAmu* So cute!**

**LittleAmu: Nee-chan does not own Shugo Chara or any of its other characters.**

"Heart Baton!"

_Heart Baton?_

A pink and red rod with pink heart diamonds on the side appeared in her hand.

_It looks like her Heart Rod except smaller._

Am began to spun the rod around, crying,

"Spiral Heart!

She threw the rod at the X Egg and the rod went around it, sprinkling its paralyzing dust over it. The X Egg tried to move but couldn't. Amu straightened her back and formed a heart shape with her hands;

"Negative Heart, Lock On!"

A heart appeared behind the X Egg;

"Open Heart!"

A large ray of light escaped her hands and struck the X Chara turning it back into its original form as a Heart's Egg.

Purified, it flew away, looking for its owner so he/she could be where it belongs once more.

Amu flew down toward the ground and undid the transformation. She looked up to see Kukai, Yaya & the charas blushing but smiled at them anyway. They smiled back, Amu ran forward, with her arms stretched out to Kukai & Yaya to give them a hug but instead, she tripped on a stone and fell into a mud puddle!

Almost immediately Kukai & Yaya were by her side, Kukai helped Amu up while Yaya asked if she was alright.

"I'm fine, its just mud Yaya-chan."

Amu smiled & Yaya instantly relaxed.

"Kukai, how are we going to get Amu-tan cleaned up?"

Before Kukai could answer they looked up to see Miki coughing into her hand.

"Miki-chan are you sick?"

Kukai & the charas sweatdropped

_Yaya is so dense…_

Kukai shook his head at Yaya's denseness and looked up to Miki,

"So Miki? Can you could get Amu cleaned up?"

"Of course, it's not a problem!"

Miki swished her paintbrush to the right then to the left then finally to the centre;

"Drew, Draw, Drawn!"

In a flurry of colours, the clothes Miki designed for Amu dressed themselves on her. Amu opened her eyes and squealed;

"Kawai! Arigato Miki-chan!"

This was the second outfit Miki drew for her, in the first sketches. Amu was now wearing a criss-cross black sleeveless dress that went down to her mid-thigh with a red checkered sleeveless jacket over it. The jacket went down to her waist, had black crosses on the bottom and lace on the top of the collar. Around her neck was a thin black band. Around her waist, there were three black belts as well. On her wrists with red wrist cuffs & black ribbons. On her feet, Amu wore black shoes, fishnet leggings and thigh-high black socks with lace at the top (Picture on profile)

_TOO CUTE!_

_Will we ever get used to this?_

Amu twirled, marveling at her new outfit.

The blush on their faces just increased.

_Damn, I guess not._

**At The Royal Garden**

"Utau-chan, Tsukiyomi-kun!"

Utau & Ikuto turned to see Nagi & Rima walking toward them.

Ikuto pointed to the box Nagi's hands,

"Is that box the one that has Amu's food in it?

Rima nodded and pointed to the shopping bag in Utau's hand,

"Yeah it is and in the bag, is all her toys right?"

The siblings nodded and together, the four teens went inside the Royal Garden and was surprised by the scene before them.

_What are they doing here?_

**Suteneko: Me tired…Bye-bye minna**

**LittleAmu: Bye-bye Nee-chan!**

**Cho: Please review**


	6. The Appearance of Amulet Spade!

**Suteneko: Yay! Time to start updating!**

**LittleAmu: Yay!**

**Suteneko: *picks up Amu* **

**So cute!**

**Logan****-the-shoujo-fan: Hey, don't hog her all to yourself.**

**Suteneko: Logan-kun?**

**Logan****-the-shoujo-fan: Sup Suteneko-chan. So can I hold Amu?**

**LittleAmu: Sure! **

***jumps out of Suteneko's arms and into Logan's***

**Logan****-the-shoujo-fan: Phew! That was reckless, I'm glad I caught you though.**

**LittleAmu: *smiles***

**Me too!**

**Logan****-the-shoujo-fan: *blush***

**Suteneko: *grits teeth* **

**I do not own Shugo Chara or any of its other characters….**

**In The Royal Garden**

The siblings nodded and together, the four teens went inside the Royal Garden and was surprised to see Nikaidou Yuu, Tsukasa Amakawa & Yukari Sanjo sitting at the Guardian's table, calmly having tea with Tadase.

"Sanjo-san, what are you doing here?" Utau asked

"Tadase called us here." Yukari replied taking another sip of her tea.

The four teens turned to the blonde king and shot him quizzical looks. Tadase, taking notice of this just said;

"They are Plan B."

Nikaidou nodded,

"That's right, Tadase told us what happened and we've figured out a plan."

The messy haired teacher put down his cup on the table before continuing,

"If Ikuto's plan doesn't work, Yukari will take care of Amu till we find a way. In the meantime, I'll try to invent a device that could turn Amu back while the Chairman here handles her parents."

The four teens nodded in agreement, it was a good plan.

"Actually, I don't even need to contact Amu-chan's parents."

Everyone turned to the Chairman with confused looks on their faces.

"How do you mean, Founding King?" Tadase asked

"Well, I received a notice yesterday from Amu's parents. It seems that they left the country just this morning with Ami-chan. Yesterday, Amu-chan's little sister Ami, received a letter from a modeling agency that Ami-chan has passed their audition. The agency is in Beverly Hills, California. Mr. & Mrs. Hinamori have decided to start their own magazine in California as well."

Utau blinked, "Doesn't that mean Amu is home alone right now?"

"Not only that, Amu-chan will be staying home alone until graduation and then move to Beverly Hills to be with her family."

Ikuto's eyes widened, "Amu is moving?"

Tsukasa nodded.

"Can they really do that? Leaving Amu alone like that? Why didn't they just bring Amu along with them?" Rima wondered aloud.

"Amu-chan probably didn't want to leave us so suddenly so she asked her parents to let her stay." Nagi quietly told her.

"No, it was actually because the exams are in two weeks." Nikaidou clarified before biting into a chocolate biscuit.

**Outside ****The Royal Garden**

Kukai and Yaya were walking side by side towards the entrance of the Royal Garden, their charas flying above them and Amu in Kukai's arms. Suddenly a familiar sound forced them to look up.

"Muri, Muri!"

Yaya started to whine;

"Oh come on! We just fought an X Egg!"

Amu however was tugging on Kukai's sleeve;

"Kukai Nii-chan, can you put me down please?"

Kukai nodded and did as he was asked.

"Ready Miki-chan?"

Miki nodded in reply and Amu brought her hands to her chest and performed her signature sign,

"Watashi no kokoro, unrokku!"

The Humpty Lock glowed and released a light blue colored light, engulfing Amu & Miki in the process, transforming them into…

"Chara Nari- Amulet Spade!"

**In The Royal Garden**

The charas suddenly exclaimed out;

"X Egg!"

For a while they paused and started to exclaim again;

"It's outside!"

As fast as the adults & Tadase could, they scrambled out of their chairs and together with Ikuto, Utau, Rima & Nagi; they raced out the Royal Garden. They stopped short when a large flash of light blinded them.

When it died out Amu was there in a strange new outfit and cried out;

"Chara Nari- Amulet Spade!"

_Did she just say Amulet Spade? It looks nothing like her usual transformation._

The top part of the costume goes over the main dress and skirt. The top part of the costume has a very formal look and it is light blue with a dark blue rim. 4 buttons line the front part of the costume and on the right hand side of the costume, there is a dark blue spade stamp. At the back of the costume, the top part of the costume divides into 2 tails, which are very long and extends to Amu's knees. The bottom part of the outfit, which is under the top part, is just a plain light blue shirt with a long skirt. The skirt is serrated although the front part of the skirt is flat and white. The light blue gloves are split on the side and have dark blue rims.

**(Link on profile)**

Well whatever, she still looks cute anyway, everyone thought in unison with a blush creeping onto their cheeks.

**Suteneko: Done!**

**Logan****-the-shoujo-fan: Good job, seriously a great idea to use CardCaptor Sakura costumes.**

**Suteneko: Thanks! I just loved the anime! And the manga too of course.**

**Logan****-the-shoujo-fan: Me too. Please review you guys.**

**Suteneko: You guys probably don't know who Logan-kun is so I'll tell you. **

**Ikuto: Logan is the writer of the infamous, Shugo Chara Dare Show story.**

**Suteneko: Hey I wanted to say it! Whatever, anyway, very few people read his story so please go check it out and the other ones he's written.**

**Please? With a big old cherry on the top?**

**Cho: Mila-chan is also the new co-host for the show.**

**Suteneko: Also, I highly recommend this new story he's focusing on, ****12 days of Christmas.**

**Ikuto: Also read this other story, ****Twelve Days of Shugo Chara! He's written.**

**Logan****-the-shoujo-fan: Wait, isn't that the story where Suteneko-chan and I ki-**

**Ikuto: Well we're out of time, JA NE!**


	7. Innocence & Killer Intent?

**LittleAmu: Merry Christmas Minna-san!**

***Amu's is in an ADORABLE Christmas costume***

**Amu is dressed in a ****Santa-themed ****red and white dress with hood and red pumps.**

**(Link is on profile)**

**Suteneko: She's too cute damn it! *faints***

**Cho: Mila-chan!**

**Chouko: I'll go get Kairi to do the chapter.**

**LittleAmu: Why is Neko nee-chan on the floor?**

**Cho: Ermm…She's taking a nap?**

**Chouko: I got Kairi! *Kairi trailing behind***

**Kairi: Alright, let's get to work.**

**AmuKuroNekoHime does not own Shugo Chara or any of its other characters.**

A blue paintbrush appears in Amu's hand.

"Spade Brush!"

Amu twirled the paintbrush in her hand causing a flood of multi-coloured paint to come off it. When the paint touched the X Egg, it made the egg unable to move.

Amu straightened her back and formed a heart shape with her hands;

"Negative Heart, Lock On!"

A heart appeared behind the X Egg;

"Open Heart!"

A large ray of light escaped her hands and struck the X Egg turning it back into its original form as a Heart's Egg.

Purified, it flew away, looking for its owner so he/she could be where it belongs once more.

Amu flew down towards the ground and undid the transformation. She turned around to see a smiling Kukai.

"Nii-chan! Pick me up!"

Kukai smirked as he picked up the cute little girl and cradled her in his arms. Amu had her arms wrapped around Kukai's neck and our brunette jock took full advantage of it…by inhaling the INNOCENT little girl's scent.

_She smells like strawberries and vanilla…like some sort of desert, she's so cute, I could just eat her…._

Kukai felt a deadly killer aura so he turned his head to see Ikuto standing behind him. Kukai sweatdropped. Ikuto had an evil gleam in his eyes and he was cracking his knuckles menacingly at him.

**"****Put her down, now."**

Reluctantly, Kukai put Amu down only to cause the little girl's head to tilt at him in confusion.

"Nii-chan is something wrong?"

It took a lot of restraint and I mean a LOT of restraint for Kukai not to hug the little girl.

_She's too cute!_

"Amu, go to Utau and play with her for a while okay?"

"Okay."

The tiny pinkette shot one last glance at Kukai before turning around and running off to Utau.

_Why did I tell her to go again?_

Suddenly Kukai felt a strong hand on his shoulder.

_Oh right…Ikuto…_

"**Now, time for me to beat you up."**, Ikuto told Kukai with a sadistic smile on his face.

_I'm toast aren't I?_

**Kairi: Done.**

**Suteneko: My head…**

**LittleAmu: Neko Nee-chan how was your nap?**

**Suteneko: TOO CUTE!**

***faints again***

**Chouko: Wimp.**

**Cho: Please review and happy holidays!**

**PS: Please read Teardrops on Utau's Guitar. It has an exclusive contest inside it so please participate and review it!**


	8. OMG! KUKAI!

**Suteneko: I don't want to go to school…**

**Chouko: You have to.**

**Suteneko: Can I bomb the school?**

**Chouko: No, you'll go to jail.**

**Suteneko: Can I commit suicide?**

**Chouko: No, you'll go to hell.**

**Suteneko: I give up.**

**LittleAmu: Here Nee-chan! A flower!**

**Suteneko: *stares***

**LittleAmu: *puts flower in hair***

**See? Nee-chan looks so pretty!**

**Suteneko: *smiles and hugs***

**Thanks**

**Cho: Mila-chan does not own Shugo Chara.**

"Utau nee-chan! Utau nee-chan!"

Utau looked up to see Amu running toward her. She bent down, picked up the little girl and carried her in her arms.

"Is something wrong, Amu?"

"Kukai nii-chan and I were hugging earlier and then Ikuto nii-chan told Kukai nii-chan to put me down and Kukai nii-chan told me to come here and play with you but…"

"But what?"

"Before I came here, I noticed that Ikuto nii-chan has this REALLY scary look on his face when I left. It looked like he was mad."

_Ikuto probably got jealous and is telling off Kukai…_

"Nee-chan, did I make Ikuto nii-chan mad for being with Kukai nii-chan?"

_Amu is too adorable!_

_I actually might die of her cuteness!_

Suddenly they heard several gasps of surprise and a loud scream from Yaya, they looked up and shrieked.

"KUKAI! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?" Utau screamed at him.

Kukai cringed at Utau's volume,

"Ikuto happened" he muttered darkly.

_What did Ikuto do to him?_

What's tanned, black, blue and red all over?

At the moment, Kukai.

Kukai had a bloody gash to his head, a black eye and a swollen face. His entire body battered and bruised his clothes practically in shreds. He looked exhausted.

But then again, who wouldn't be, in his position?

Speak of the devil himself; Ikuto appeared before them, walking towards them. He stopped and stood beside Kukai.

"Utau, what's with the glaring?" Ikuto asked.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BEAT HIM UP THIS BAD!"

Suddenly she felt her hands trembling and saw Amu shaking and crying at the same time. As quickly as the blonde could, she put Amu down, got down on her knees and tried to calm down the crying pinkette.

"It's all my fault!" Amu cried out.

Kukai tried to bend down and pick up the little girl to pick him up but he was in too much pain and winced instead. Unfortunately, Amu saw this and started crying harder. The Guardians and adults rushed over, in their minds, they were thinking up ideas on how they can cheer Amu up.

Amu sniffed and said; "If I hadn't been with Kukai nii-chan, than Ikuto nii-chan wouldn't have beat him up so bad. It's all my fault!"

Everyone turned to glare at Ikuto. The blue-haired teen in turn was angry and sad because Amu was crying for Kukai and not him which displeased him greatly. Suddenly Amu stopped crying and started jumping up and down, grinning widely.

Amu?

"Suu-chan!" she called.

Suu flow over to her, "Yes Amu-desu?"

"Chara Nari with me!"

"Eh?"

Amu brought her hands to her chest and performed her signature sign,

"Watashi no kokoro, unrokku!"

The Humpty Lock glowed and released a green light, engulfing Amu & Suu in the process, transforming them into…

"Chara Nari- Amulet Clover!"

This outfit is a long green dress with a white apron on top of the dress. At the shoulders of the green dress, it seems to be very puffy and this fits well with the apron as the sleeves on the apron are also puffed up. Underneath the skirt, is a white petticoat, which has crinkled rims. Attached to the back of the dress is a large white bow tie, which is attached to the waist of the costume. On the green dress there is a creamy two-pointed collar and a line of 3 dark dark buttons. Also at the end of the sleeves are 2 cream wrist cuffs. Underneath the skirt is a part of knee length ruffled shorts along with a part of cream coloured tights.

The shoes of this costume are light green with a buckle on top. And lastly, to finish the costume off, there is a large beige bow attached to the back of Amu's head.

**(Link on profile)**

Amu turned to Kukai and smiled, "Get ready Nii-chan!"

_Ready for what?__  
_

**Suteneko: Well I'm going go pack my bag now.**

**LittleAmu: Bye-bye!**

**Cho: Please review.**


	9. Amulet Clover, Honey Repair!

**Suteneko: Do you guys notice that I always update every week?**

**Ikuto: Yeah so?**

**Suteneko: So…I won't be as fast as usual.**

**Ikuto: Why am I not surprised?**

**Suteneko: You aren't?**

**Ikuto: Why should I?**

**You never updated this many stories before during your school time so obviously it would take longer. Just remember to update and you'll be fine.**

**Suteneko: That…actually makes sense.**

**Ikuto: I AM older.**

**Suteneko: *mutters* He doesn't act like it though**

**Ikuto: Did you say something?**

**Suteneko: *yawn* Just do the disclaimer.**

**Ikuto: Our tired author does not own Shugo Chara.**

Amu walked towards Kukai and green whisk appeared in her hand;

"Honey Repair"

A golden honey coloured mist came off the whisk and floated towards Kukai and engulfed him in it. As soon as it did though, both Kukai and the mist gave off a bright blinding light. When it died out, everyone was amazed to see that Kukai didn't have a single scratch on him!

His clothes were back to normal and there was no sign of bruising anywhere!

"I'm glad my plan worked." Amu said, smiling at Kukai.

Kukai patted Amu on the head; "Thanks Amu."

"No p-problem" Amu stuttered out.

Ikuto scowled at Amu's blushing face, he really wanted to hit Kukai right then and there but the image of Amu crying in his head came up and decided against the idea.

Ikuto bent down to Amu's eye level;

"Amu, come here."

Amu looked him curiously wondering what he would want with her.

Ikuto frowned;

Why is she staring at me?

Suddenly Amu disappeared

"What the? Where's?"

Suddenly Amu appeared right in front of him.

"Yes?"

Ikuto sweatdropped;

_Damn, she's fast._

"I'm sorry you had to see Kukai like that earlier. It upset you. I'm actually really sorry for turning him like that."

"Really?" Amu asked, tilted her head a little.

"Yes really." Ikuto said with a smile.

Everyone's eyes widened.

_The bastard is smiling!_

Ikuto was fully aware of the stares but he didn't care, he couldn't help himself.

Amu's smile was contagious to him.

But to everyone's surprise, Amu folded her arms and turned away from the cat boy.

"No! You should apologize to Kukai nii-chan! Not me!"

"Like hell I'm apologizing." Ikuto muttered quietly to himself.

Unfortunately for Ikuto, Amu heard him.

"Fine then. I won't go anywhere near Utau nee chan's nii chan until he apologize to Kukai nii-chan."

Utau tried her best not to laugh

_Serves you right Ikuto! Amu's so mad at you that she doesn't even want to say your name!_

Before Ikuto could say anything, Amu disappeared, AGAIN.

_WHY THE HECK DOES SHE HAVE TO BE SO FAST?_

"Am I too heavy?"

Ikuto looked up to see a smiling Tadase carrying Amu.

"Not all Hinamori-san."

Amu frowned, "You're bigger than me so Tadase nii-chan has to call me Amu-chan!'

Ikuto sighed, got up and straightened his back;

"He's not that big. He's short for his age you know."

Amu turned her head to face Ikuto;

"To you he's short because you're so freakishly tall!"

Everyone laughed at the little pinkette's joke but stopped when they heard a low grumbling noise.

"Sorry, that was my tummy. I'm hungry." Amu told them, blushing slightly from the embarrassment.

Ikuto couldn't help it; he chuckled at the pinkette's embarrassment.

"Stop laughing at me!" Amu yelled at him, her face as red as a rose.

Ikuto shook his head;

Amu, the first time I saw that girl I thought she was cute.

Every time I think or see that girl the first word that would pop into my head was cute.

That blushing girl in front of me will always be the cute girl that I love.

**Suteneko: *yawn* I'm tired, okay bye.**

***tries to leave but fall backward***

**Ikuto: *catches Suteneko***

**I'll carry her to the bed.**

**Yoru you know what to do.**

**Yoru: R&R nya!**


	10. Strawberry shortcake and Amulet Dia!

**LittleAmu: Hi Nee-chan!**

**Suteneko: *ignores, too busy***

**LittleAmu: What's wrong with Nee-chan?**

**Ikuto: She's drooling over that movie her drama teacher showed, Romeo + Juliet.**

**Suteneko: Leornado Di Caprio was so hot at 22!**

**Chouko: I totally agree!**

**Cho: I have to agree as well**

**Suteneko and charas: *swoon***

**Ikuto: Isn't the guy like 36 now?**

**Cho: We're talking about his 17 year old self, not now.**

**Chouko: The guy is way too hot for his own good.**

**Suteneko: I think I might die of his hotness, I was screaming my head off every time I saw him or the kiss scenes. KYAA! **

**Chouko: DAMN HIS HOTNESS!**

**Cho: I so wish I was Claire Danes!**

**Suteneko and charas: *swoon again***

**LittleAmu: Nee-chan does not own Shugo Chara!**

"Yummy!" Amu exclaimed as she ate yet another forkful of her strawberry shortcake.

"I'm glad you like it Amu-chan." Nagi said smiling. "Rima-chan and I worked very hard to make it for you."

As soon as she finished chewing, Amu exclaimed again, "And I thank you for it!"

Everyone was seated at the Royal Garden watching Amu eat the dessert Rima and Nagi made for her. They couldn't help but smile at her, she just looked so cute.

Amu, suddenly noticed everyone staring at her and stopped eating, "Why is everyone staring at me?"

Tadase smiled, "It's nothing Amu-chan just carry on eating."

Amu smiled back at him and nodded.

Ikuto's eyebrow twitched with irritation,

_Damn it, Amu still hasn't forgiven me yet…_

"Amu?"

"Yes Utau nee-chan's nii chan?"

Utau covered her mouth in a vain attempt to stifle her laughter while Ikuto frowned. But she couldn't control it anymore and her laughter filled the air, causing to Ikuto to turn and glare at her.

"Utau nee-chan's nii-chan?"

Ikuto turned to her, still frowning,

"Stop calling me that, my name is Ikuto and you know it."

"I won't until you apologize to Kukai nii-chan."

Ikuto sighed.

"Souma Kukai?"

Kukai turned to Ikuto to answer him, "Yeah?"

"I'm so-so-"

Utau sighed and smacked the apology out of him.

"SORRY!"

Kukai chuckled and slapped Ikuto on the back, "Apology accepted."

Ikuto scowled,

_Stupid jock, his slap hurt even though he's four years younger than me._

Amu clapped her hands gleefully, "Yay! Ikuto nii-chan apologized!"

Ikuto sighed in content.

_Troublesome but worth it._

He looked up when he noticed Amu shivering.

"Amu? Are you cold?"

Ikuto stood up, picked up Amu from her seat and carried her in his arms,

"Amu? Why are you shivering."

"Scary…" she whispered.

"What's scary?"

"A crying girl, I can hear her."

"A crying girl?"

Suddenly Amu stopped shivering and her eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"Amu?"

"Dia-chan! We have to go now! She needs our help!"

Dia was confused, "What?"

Amu jumped out of Ikuto's arms and landed on the ground on her feet,

"Come on! She's crying and she needs our help NOW!"

"Amu-chan I have no idea on what on ear-"

Dia didn't get to finish her sentence because Amu got impatient and ran out of the Royal Garden without her.

"AMU-CHAN!" Dia flew after her as fast as she could.

Once Dia was outside, she stopped.

There was an X Egg in front of Amu!

"Are you okay?" Amu asked the X Egg

Dia was puzzled,

_She's talking to the X Egg? _

Suddenly a ghost like figure of a girl appeared before the X Egg. Her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes were red.

Was this the crying girl Amu was talking about earlier? Dia wondered.

"SHUT UP! I AM NOT OKAY!" the ghost girl girl yelled.

"Let me help you." Amu pleaded. "You look so sad, please, let me help you"

"NO! WHY DO YOU CARE? NOBODY CARES!"

The X Egg shot a wave of its energy and Amu avoided it by jumping to the side. Dia herself avoided it by flying higher into the air. She breathed a sigh of relief, "That was close."

"DIA-CHAN!"

Dia looked down to see Amu below her.

"Dia-chan! We have to transform!"

Dia nodded.

"Watashi no kokoro, unrokku!"

The Humpty Lock glowed and released a yellow light, engulfing Amu & Dia in its light.

By now everyone had rushed out of the Royal Garden and saw Amu standing before her transformation complete.

"Chara Nari- Amulet Dia!"

This costume is a light yellow with touches of dark yellow as well. The skirt part of the dress is very cylindrical although the skirt falls just below her ankles and there is a cut at the front of the skirt to show the light blue ruffles of the underskirt. The main part of the dress is light yellow and has long sleeves. On the chest is a large dark yellow coloured diamond and to finish off the dress, a dark yellow coloured collar which is cut at the front so that the dark yellow diamond is visible. The costume is finished off with a pair of dark yellow gloves, which overlap on the dress.

On the right hand side of the hat there is another dark yellow diamond to match the diamond on the chest. She also wears white coloured tights with the costume. The costume is finished off with a pair of dark yellow shoes with a buckle strap placed around the back of her ankle and crossing over on top of her foot.

(Picture on profile)

"I will help you." Amu told the X Egg, confidence sparkling in her eyes.

**Ikuto: Suteneko?**

**Suteneko: *Not listening, day dreaming***

**Ikuto: SUTENEKO!**

**Suteneko: *jumps* What is it you stupid cat?**

**Ikuto: Are you still thinking about that Leonardo guy?**

**Suteneko: No…I'm thinking of Twilight!**

**Edward and Belle are just so perfect together!**

**But damn Jacob and Belle looks good together too.**

**Damn! Why do I like love triangles so much?**

**Ikuto: You're just weird.**

**Suteneko: *Not listening***

**And I seriously wish Breaking Dawn would show up already!**

**Ikuto: Please review people.**

**Yoru: While Suteneko-nya rambles-nya.**


	11. Ikuto makes a move?

**Amu: Where's Suteneko onee-chan?  
**

**Suteneko: I'm here! So sorry I was late!  
**

**Rima: YOU'RE LATE BY 3 MONTHS!  
**

**Suteneko: Gomen! I was really busy!  
**

**Rima: Whatever, Suteneko does not own Shugo Chara or any of its characters.**

* * *

Summary

"I will help you." Amu told the X Egg, confidence sparkling in her eyes.

* * *

"LIKE HELL YOU COULD!" the X Egg shouted before throwing out more of its negative energy at Amu.

Amu jumped backward to avoid the energy thrown at her, "Why do you think that? Why do you think I can't help you?"

"BECAUSE YOU DON'T CARE! NOBODY CARES!"

"Why do you say that? I'm sure there are people out there who cares for you, your family? your friends?"

"My family hardly gives me any attention & I don't have any friends"

"I'm sorry to hear that but you know, you can change."

"Change? How?"

"Try making opportunities for yourself & your family members to bond with each other & in school, just try to be more friendly. It's easy!"

"I...I..."

Amu waited, praying that she would understand & stop but unfortunately...she didn't.

"FORGET IT! I CAN NEVER CHANGE!"

"DON'T SAY THAT TILL YOU TRY! YOU HAVE TO TRY!"

"Try?"

The X Egg spirit pondered Amu's words, looking thoughtful. Amu then took this chance to purify her. She jumped back a step & held out her hand. A globe appeared & she pointed it at the X Egg.

"TWINKLE HOLD!" a large ray of light shot out & struck the X Egg, making it frozen in place and the girl's spirit to disintegrate.

Amu straightened her back and formed a heart shape with her hands;

"Negative Heart, Lock On!"

A heart appeared behind the X Egg;

"Open Heart!"

A large ray of light escaped her hands and struck the X Egg turning it back into its original form as a Heart's Egg.

Purified, it flew away, looking for its owner so he/she could be where it belongs once more.

Amu undid the transformation and turned around to see everyone with shocked looks on their faces.

"What is it minna-san?" Amu asked, tilting her head to the side in a confused manner.

Before anyone could say anything though, Ikuto started to walk towards the tiny pinkette & once he was in front of her, he crouched down & wrapped his left arm around Amu, supporting her back.

"Eh? Nii-san, what are you?"

"Ssh…keep quiet for a second okay?"

With his free right hand, Ikuto pulled out the Dumpty key from his pocket & inserted it into the Humpty Lock that Amu presently wearing.

"May this, bring back the girl I love in her own respective body" Ikuto whispered as he turned the key

The large & bright flash of light from the Humpty Lock & the Dumpty Key's power blinded everyone, it was so glaring that they had to close their eyes.

_Did it work?_

**Suteneko: ****I ****gotta ****run! ****See ****ya!*****runs ****off*  
**

**Rima: DON'T LEAVE A CLIFFHANGER YOU BITCH! *****chases ****after ****her*  
**

**Amu:*****sweatdrop*****Please ****review****…****  
**

**Kusu****Kusu: ****And ****Suteneko ****really is ****sorry ****for ****being ****late!**


	12. Embarrasing!

**Suteneko: *yawn* Me tired…**

**Ikuto: Shut up & do the chapter already, I want to know what happens.**

**Suteneko: I was getting to that! But first you have to the disclaimer!**

**Ikuto: *sigh* This violent maniac does not own Shugo Chara or any of its other characters.**

**Suteneko: WHAT DID YOU SAY?**

* * *

Summary

He turned the key and a large & bright flash of light blindening everyone was emitted form the Humpty Lock & the Dumpty Key.

They closed their eyes as the light was so glaring.

"Did it work?" was the one question they all thought.

* * *

Amu was the first to open her eyes & when she did, she gasped when she looked down and wrapped her arms around herself in a protective manner. Amu was completely red in the face, truly embarrassed by the whole ordeal that befell on her. She looked around, carefully studying the situation and thinking a way to escape probably the most major embarrassment of her life. Thankfully, all her friends' eyes were still closed so they haven't seen her in her current embarrassing state. Amu closes her eyes & sends a telepathic message to her charas.

"Girls open your eyes & don't make a sound when you see me. Ran quickly chara-nari with me okay?"

When Ran, Miki, Suu & Dia opened their eyes & saw Amu, their faces were as red as lobsters. Luckily, Ran quickly snapped out of it & quietly transformed with her bearer.

"Minna! You can open your eyes now!"

When her friends did, they were relieved that Ikuto's plan worked and Amu was normal again but a part of them was sad because Amu was so cute when she was a little girl.

Rima raised an eyebrow when she noticed Amu in her Amulet Heart form.  
"Hey Amu, why did you transform with Ran?"

Luckily, Amu knew she would be asked this so she had already planned an excuse to say, "The sun is setting already & I need to call my parents now, they'll be worried if I don't so I transformed with Ran so I can go home faster."

Tsukasa nodded his head in understanding, "I understand. Then you should better hurry off then."

Amu nodded & turned to everybody else, "Thanks for looking out for me you guys! I really appreciate it!"

With those last words & a wave goodbye, Amu took off with her charas, heading home.

Now that the chaos was over, everybody was happy to return to home as they were truly very tired from the day's events.

But one person stayed though.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Ikuto need time to think, he knew Amu was lying to the Barbie doll when she explained her reason for her chara nari to her.

_But why?_

"Ikuto!"

Ikuto looked up to see Yoru pointing at the ground.

"Ikuto, aren't those Amu's clothes from before?"

Ikuto bent down and picked up one of the pieces of clothing that was there. It seemed to be a skirt, well what was left of it that is.

_Why does it look so torn & tattered?_

Ikuto quietly thought over what had happed and soon enough realization dawned on him.

AMU WAS NAKED

It all made sense, her clothes were in such a state because Amu's body grew and grew thus outgrowing the present baby clothes she had on. And it also makes sense why she transformed with Ran, because she had no present clothes at the time & was the only thing she could do to prevent herself from being exposed.

Ikuto smirked then.

_So Amu was naked eh?_

_Damn…Amu was right in front me too!_

_I wonder what would have happened if I saw her?_

_In any case, I'm going to go visit her._

**Amu: *eye twitching***

**Ikuto: :3**

**Suteneko: That's all for now, bye-bye!**

**Ran: Please review!**

******Shugo Chara Cast: Also, HAPPY DEEPAVALI!**


	13. Kiss me or I'll tell

**Suteneko: *sleeping on her bed***

**Ikuto: *pokes Suteneko awake***

**Suteneko: **twitch & grabs Ikuto's hand* What the hell do you think you're doing?**

**Ikuto: Waking you up so you can type the story.**

**Suteneko: *sigh* Fine**

**Yoru: YOSH! Suteneko does not own Shugo Chara!**

Amu had just changed & blow dried her hair, now she was ready to sleep. But a CERTAIN someone stopped her.

"Yo"

Amu turned & saw him, casually leaning against her open balcony window. Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"Ikuto? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"When you turned back to normal, you were naked weren't you?"

Amu's face flared red, "H-how did?

Ikuto smirked at her oh-so red face, "Simple, I'm a fantastic detective."

Amu was too embarrassed to retort, "Can you keep what happened a secret?"

"I can but at a price."

"A price?"

"I'll keep quiet only if you kiss me."

"EH? WHY?"

"Because that's what I want & if you don't, I'll tell everyone."

"F-fine!"

Amu stood on her tip toes & gave Ikuto a chaste kiss on the lips. The reaction was so sudden that Ikuto had no time to react.

When she pulled away, Ikuto frowned, disappointed, "Couldn't you have kissed me at least a little longer?"

"No" she answered simply.

Ikuto sighed, "Hey, you're leaving Japan after your graduation right?"

Amu blinked her eyes in surprise, "How did you know that?"

"Nikaidou"

Amu shook her head.

_I wanted him to keep quiet about it…_

_Stupid teacher…_

"Will you ever come back?"

"I'll come back so I can start high school here."

"I'll miss you." He told her truthfully

"Me too Ikuto. Me too."

**Suteneko: Done**

**Amu: Too short!**

**Suteneko: Well so sorry that I'm sleepy Amu!**

**Ikuto: You better make a sequel to this!**

**Suteneko: After I'm done with my new Naruto story!**

**Amuto: NARUTO?**

**Suteneko: Yup!**

**Yoru: Why Naruto?**

**Suteneko: Because I love Naruto! My first anime to ever watch was him!**

**Anyway, I want to go back to sleep.**

**Bye people!**

**Amu's charas: Please review!**

**Suteneko: Hope you enjoyed Baby Amu guys! **


	14. SEQUEL COMING! BUT MUST READ THIS FIRST!

**HI EVERYONE!**

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!**

**THIS IS AN ANNOUNCEMENT!**

**I'M GOING TO MAKE A SEQUEL!**

**BUT!**

**YOU MUST VOTE!**

**SO GO TO MY PROFILE NOW AND VOTE!**

**VOTE! VOTE! VOTE!**


End file.
